Encuentros
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: Deidara y Sakura no tienen ningún tipo de relación sentimental, pero ambos se conocen muy bien cuando están sin ropa. ¿Para qué el amor, si tienen el sexo? AU/DeiSaku.


Ella sabía perfectamente que no deberían estar juntos. Y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

Todo lo que hacían era incorrecto e iba en contra de su perfil de buena estudiante, amable y respetuosa. Es que de verdad siempre se había preocupado por cuidar su reputación, lo que le había permitido —junto con sus buenas notas— ir becada a la Facultad de Medicina. Y ahora, todos esos cuidados en sus actitudes se habían ido al caño.

Ya no le guardaba respeto a nada. Él se le aparecía en las ventanas de su salón de clases y la esperaba fuera de la facultad a la hora de salida. Todo para volver a caer en ese sinfín de placer totalmente desligado a los sentimientos.

Porque así era. La relación que Sakura Haruno mantenía con el rubio impulsivo amante del arte era puramente carnal. Ya lo habían dejado claro en el primer encuentro: no querían vínculos amorosos. Deidara no amaba a nada ni a nadie excepto su arte. La chiquilla con la que se acostaba cada vez que podía no era más que una diversión... o tal vez una especie de obsesión. No tenía la necesidad de darle falsas esperanzas en nada, así que fue directo a la hora de comunicarle que sólo le interesaba follársela hasta quedar sin aliento.

No era más que un juego. Un juego que podría llevarla a la perdición, pero que ella aceptó probar y ahora era incapaz de dejarlo. Era un vicio en el que había caído, a pesar de que siempre se había prometido a sí misma que evitaría ser una adicta al juego como su maestra Tsunade... se había fallado a sí misma. Pero este era otro tipo de juego y otro tipo de vicio.

A veces se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí misma en una situación así, acostándose con un tipo mayor sólo por placer como diera lugar. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto le interesaban ahora. No había nadie mejor que Deidara para llenarla de satisfacción. El amor no lo necesitaba para nada, y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había necesitado realmente. Sólo le bastaba buen sexo, buena comida, buen futuro y buenos amigos para ser feliz.

Esa tarde se aburría en clase de anatomía humana, ya que se sabía el tema de memoria y el profesor no la dejaba participar "para que los otros pensaran". Le parecía una excusa bastante estúpida para privarla de hacer aportes a la clase, pero ella no era quien para cuestionar nada. Si no hubiera sido porque la secretaria de la facultad, Shizune, tocó la puerta de su salón en ese momento, se hubiera dormido allí mismo.

Levantó la cabeza del banco con mirada curiosa, no era usual que interrumpieran una clase. Sin duda se trataba de algo importante.

—Sakura Haruno —la mirada oscura se dirigió a ella—. ¿Puede venir conmigo un momento?

El profesor hizo una seña para que se retirara libremente y Sakura sólo fue tras Shizune. Una vez fuera del salón, la secretaria le informó la razón por la que la había sacado de clases con rostro de fastidio.

—Tu primo de no sé dónde ha venido porque tiene que comunicarte una noticia y hablar contigo a solas —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Ella ni siquiera tenía primos—. Yo tengo que salir a hacer un recado, volveré en media hora. Mientras tanto, les presto mi oficina.

Ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba. La excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo de tan sólo pensar en ello y apuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la oficina de Shizune. Pobre, ella muy inocentemente se las había prestado para que "conversaran"...

Apenas se encontró frente a la puerta, se desprendió unos botones de la camisa y se subió bastante la falda. Se soltó el cabello, que llevaba atado en una coleta y suspiró. Sentía esa emoción en su interior al saber lo que se venía y no dudó en abrir la puerta rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue el escritorio de Shizune totalmente vacío. Se introdujo lentamente a la oficina, suponiendo que Deidara tal vez se habría ido de allí... apenas le duró la duda una milésima de segundo, ya que un brazo musculoso cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se le tiró encima.

—Pensé que no llegarías, niña... —susurró a su oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella por la parte posterior.

Sakura se mordió el labio, excitada. Nunca podía contenerse con él y siempre acababa mojada antes de que siquiera le quitara un poco de ropa. Sacudió sus caderas, ocasionando que su trasero rozara el bulto del rubio. Amaba sentir su cuerpo escultural, que había logrado a la perfección después de horas en el gimnasio... y esos bíceps la volvían loca.

—Qué poca confianza me tienes... —soltó ella en un gruñido.

Él no contestó, simplemente sonrió con maldad y la empujó hasta el escritorio de madera. Ella se dejó hacer, y apoyó todo su torso en éste, arrugando algunos papeles. Nunca lo habían hecho en una oficina y mucho menos en una situación así. Sabían que cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento o que podrían oírlos, pero no le importaba. Hacerlo allí era casi un pecado y eso lo volvía más excitante aún. Deidara, aún viéndole la espalda, le arrancó la camisa sin piedad. Lo mismo hizo con su sostén, que acabó encima de un estante con archivos de quien sabe qué.

Ahora la vista que tenía de ella era increíble. Su culo contra su miembro deseando ser liberado, y la espalda desnuda de ella en posición horizontal sobre el escritorio. Tenía el trasero de la joven a su completa disposición y lo sabía muy bien.

Le apoyó una mano en la espalda y le hizo fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que sus senos se apretaran con la madera y los papeles. Ella sólo gruñó, el trato que le daba hacía que se mojara cada vez más.

—Apresúrate... —se quejó, la volvía loca pero no actuaba rápido.

Él tenía bien claro que sólo la estaba haciendo desear, pero no aguantaría mucho más tampoco. Levantó su falda y metió la mano para poder acariciar sus partes íntimas. Su miembro que ya estaba a punto de explotar, se irguió un poco más al tocar esa zona y el placer se apoderó de él.

—Debiste decirme que no llevabas ropa interior, hn —gruñó excitado, subiéndole la falda y dejando el trasero desnudo.

Sólo le bastó pasar los dedos por su coño para que se le quedaran empapados, mientras ella sacudía las caderas en todas direcciones, desesperada porque él la llenara.

—¿Quieres que te la meta, hn? —la provocó mientras se quitaba los pantalones—. Pídemelo, niña...

Suspiró. El rubio no cambiaría nunca, siempre le había gustado tener esa superioridad en el sexo... pero al fin y al cabo ella no tenía problema con eso mientras fueran él y su virilidad quienes la dominaran.

—Por favor... —se mordió los labios mientras rozaba sus nalgas con el miembro descubierto de Deidara—. Métemela hasta el fondo...

Él creía que se correría allí mismo al escuchar esa voz sensual suplicándole por su hombría. Se acercó un poco y rozó la punta con la zona erógena de la Haruno, causándole varios gemidos de placer. A pesar de que estaba en ese estado, lograba contenerse y hacerla desear aún más.

—¡Hijo de puta, métemela de una jodida vez! —gritó temblando de éxtasis.

Él rió un poco, había que ver cómo se ponía cuando no le daba lo que quería... sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y decidió satisfacerla.

—Pero si estás chorreando y ni he empezado... —se burló al tiempo que se aprontaba para penetrarla, apretándole uno de los pezones.

Sólo le hizo falta una leve embestida a ese gran trasero para hundirse en él hasta el fondo. Estaba tan lubricada y caliente que era placer sin esfuerzo ni dolor. Ella se mordía el labio intentando dominarse, le temblaban las piernas y si no fuera porque estaba semi apoyada en el escritorio se hubiera caído al suelo. Deidara jugaba con sus pequeños senos, apretándolos y causándole espasmos. No era alguien que acostumbrara a decir groserías, aunque sí se enojaba bastante, pero la conexión pasional que mantenía con el rubio hacía que aflorara su lado más salvaje.

—Más fuerte... —suplicó.

El rubio cumplió sus deseos sin pensarlo dos veces. Salía un poco y volvía a entrar, deslizándose con facilidad pero sin dejar de sentir la estrechez. Era un vaivén infinito que le proporcionaba cada vez más y más placer. Sakura estaba casi sin aliento y a pesar de que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, no podía contenerse. Sólo por instinto, arrugaba con todas sus fuerzas los papeles y documentos bajo su cuerpo. Ya no podría controlarse más y ni haciendo fuerza con las manos aguantaba tanto éxtasis. Comenzó a lagrimear, mientras sentía que sus partes bajas estaban a punto de explotar.

El hombre, notando que estaba ya por llegar al punto final, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de la chica y frotó sus partes íntimas.

Un grito agudo y prolongado escapó finalmente de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su espalda se arqueaba por puro impulso, de la misma manera que sus rodillas se doblaban y su vagina apretaba el falo de su compañero. Absolutamente todos sus músculos se habían tensado al máximo sólo con el disfrute. Amaba ese momento en el que perdía por completo el control de su cuerpo y podía dejarse llevar. Finalmente logró liberar la tensión, sobre todo en su coño, y se relajó sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya has acabado? —se burló Deidara—. Vaya, estabas desesperada.

Ella gruñó levemente mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se arrodillaba frente al joven. Él, al comprender lo que ella iba a hacer, sonrió satisfecho. Sakura tomó su polla entre las manos y la acarició con una expresión lasciva. La introdujo en su boca con lentitud, llenándolo de deseo y haciéndolo sentir en el paraíso. Escuchar los gemidos de su rubio la volvía loca y más si mientras se la chupaba se estaba acariciando el clítoris.

—Te la chuparé un poco, pero luego me la tendrás que meter hasta el fondo y me acabarás dentro... —se relamió un dedo mientras lo observaba—. ¿Está bien?

Él sólo asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato se vio opacada por un rostro de placer. Y pensar que al principio la chica ni siquiera sabía cómo mover la lengua, y ahora se había convertido en una maestra de las mamadas. Si había algo que le encantaba, era que se la chupara mientras la observaba meterse los dedos. Apenas un minuto después, con algo de fuerza había alejado la cabeza rosada de su pene, para sentarla con las piernas abiertas en el escritorio y penetrarla sin aviso. Estaba mojada otra vez, supuso que de la masturbación y de lo muy caliente que la ponía chuparla. Parecía una santa, pero él tenía bien claro que en la cama era una puta. Y eso le encantaba.

Ella gimió excitada, mientras se apretaba uno de los senos. Él le quitó la mano y usó las suyas, presionando y jugando con sus pechos. El vaivén se volvía cada vez más rápido y Sakura estaba tan perdida en placer que ya ni se molestaba en contenerse. Sus gemidos simplemente salían de su garganta al ritmo de las penetraciones, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba hacer.

Deidara sentía que llegaba a su fin y comenzó a dar las últimas estocadas, llegando hasta el fondo de la joven.

—Lléname toda con tu leche... —susurró ella con un tono suplicante y sexy.

Ese era su punto final. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, el rubio perdió la cabeza y acabó en su interior. Ella gimió ya en su segundo orgasmo, extasiada, y se dejó caer de espaldas en el escritorio.

Sin embargo, la paz no duró mucho. Sintieron voces en el pasillo y con el corazón en la boca, se vistieron de la mejor forma posible. Ella aún estaba llena del regalito de Deidara en su interior, pero luego iría al baño a acomodarse, ahora no había tiempo. Después de todo, no llevaba ropa interior y no podía permitirse "pérdidas" en público.

Shizune se había distraído conversando con una alumna en la puerta y cuando entró a su oficina, se encontró a Sakura y su primo charlando animadamente. Ella aún así tenía un aspecto cansado y su cabello se veía desordenado, igual para él. Los documentos arrugados encima del escritorio la hicieron sospechar que habían tenido una pelea, pero consideraba que no debía meterse en esos temas. Era cosa de ellos.

* * *

**Bah, uno de mis peores lemon. En verdad está difícil para que salga algo bueno, simplemente no le encuentro la chispa y no sé por qué. ¿Qué carajo le falta...? En fin... gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Bye bye.**


End file.
